<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You’re Gonna See Stars by Styleshipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442298">You’re Gonna See Stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styleshipper/pseuds/Styleshipper'>Styleshipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Large Cock, Other, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Sex, Top Momota Kaito, Vaginal Sex, bottom reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28442298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styleshipper/pseuds/Styleshipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n, Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito finish training, but Kaito would like Y/n to stay in his room for the night. Something makes Y/n uncomfy, and Kaito helps them, which leads to events</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Momota Kaito/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You’re Gonna See Stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, this is a self insert story, mainly directed at a Fem! Non-Binary audience, but anyone can read. </p>
<p>Self-Inserts for this story</p>
<p>Y/n (Your Name<br/>F/c (Favorite Color)<br/>Z/s (Zodiac Sign)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Your Pov</p>
<p>I was heading outside to see Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito for training. I had finished all of my voice acting lines as the Ultimate Voice Actor. </p>
<p>“Hey y/n! You’re here!” Kaito ran up to me and hugged me tightly. Maki and Shuichi waved to me, Shuichi lightly giggling at Kaito’s actions. The four of us then started to train. Kaito hardly did anything. Shuichi and I tried our best, but Maki was on top of all us, doing 100 pushups in 5 minutes. </p>
<p>When we finished, we all said our goodbyes. Shuichi and Maki headed back to their dorms. I was about to head back to mine, when suddenly…</p>
<p>“Hey, y/n?” Kaito asked me as I was leaving. “Could you stay with me in my dorm tonight? It would be nice to have some company.”</p>
<p>“Sure.” I replied to him. “I’d love to stay with you.”</p>
<p>He smiled and grabbed my hand. He led me to his dorm, and we stepped inside. He closed and locked the door, and I sat down on his bed. His room had space stuff everywhere. Stars, moons, you name it. He removed the purple coat he always wears, and laid in the middle of the bed. </p>
<p>“Hey, y/n.” Kaito said, sitting up against the wall where the pillows were. “Come here.”</p>
<p>I moved next to him, and he brought me in for a hug. “Hey, you feeling comfy y/n?” </p>
<p>Not really. In truth, my f/c bra was starting to become uncomfy, but I didn’t wanna make him feel awkward. </p>
<p>“I-I’m fine.” I said, moving closer to his chest. He looked at me with uncertainty in his eyes. He then smirked, and like he read my mind, his hands went up my shirt and unclipped my bra.</p>
<p>“Heh…” Kaito lifted my chin so I was looking at him. “Your bra making you uncomfortable?” I nodded shyly, but then I felt something poking my leg. I already had a feeling what it was, but I didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>Kaito also noticed that his erection was poking my leg. I guess he got turned on by taking my bra off. </p>
<p>“K-Kaito…” I muttered after a little bit. “Y-You can continue if you’d like. I-I don’t mind.”</p>
<p>Kaito blushed a little more, then he smirked, kissing me passionately. He managed to get his tongue into my mouth, and I let out some whimpers as he explored my mouth. </p>
<p>He pulled away after a few minutes. Just one kiss, and I’m already feeling weak on my knees. In a blink of an eye, I was pinned to the wall near the pillows by Kaito himself. </p>
<p>“Lift your arms for Daddy so he can take your shirt off~” Kaito growled. I did as I was told, wanting to be good for him. With that, he removed my black shirt which had z/s on it. My bra was already removed, so my breasts were already exposed to Kaito. He held them within his hands. He smirked as he took my left breast in his mouth, while squeezing my right one.</p>
<p>“Aah~ Haah~ Ooh~” I moaned out loud, as I ran my fingers through his hair. His sucking and squeezing got more violent. “Aah~ Aah~ W-Wait~” I moaned out. After a little while, he stopped sucking and squeezing. </p>
<p>“Heh…” He grunted. “You enjoy Daddy’s tongue on your breasts? Your gonna love it when I lick that pussy of yours~”</p>
<p>I whimpered at the thought of him going further. He looked me up and down, tugging at my star-covered skirt. He removed his white jacket, and white shirt, revealing his chest to me. </p>
<p>“Now, y/n” Kaito began. “Have you ever touched a guy's abs before?” I shook my head, wondering where this was going. He took my hand, and guided it over his six-pac. It felt rough. “You can touch Daddy’s abs all you want.” “So, my little sidekick, what do you want to do~”</p>
<p>I crawled over to him weakly. “I...I want to please you…” I pulled down my skirt for him, and then tugged on my black leggings, revealing to Kaito my f/c panties. Kaito smirked, as he pushed me back. </p>
<p>He removed my panties with his teeth, without missing a beat. He set my legs over his shoulder, and I could feel his goatee rub my pussy a little. </p>
<p>“Daddy’s gonna eat you up~ Oh yeah he's gonna lick up that wet pussy of yours.” He growled, licking his lips. ‘Does this man have a Daddy kink?’ I thought to myself. Before I could think anymore, I felt something big and slimy enter my pussy. </p>
<p>“Aah~ Aah~ Ooh~ Hng~” I moaned, my eyes rolling to the back of my head, and my tongue sticking out as Kaito licked, sucked, bit, and tugged at my clit. After a while of him doing this, I couldn’t hold it in. </p>
<p>“D-Daddy!~” With that, I came into Kaito’s mouth. He drank it all, wiped his mouth, and chuckled. “My my… y/n is quivering. Look at them, so helpless.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“D-Daddy…” I whimpered. “P-Please be gentle…” I noticed the tent in his pants grow as I called him Daddy. </p>
<p>With that, he removed his pants, followed by his boxers. His cock sprang out, long and hard. It was dripping precum. I had no idea where to go from here.</p>
<p>“First time, my helpless sidekick~” Kaito moved me closer to him as I nodded. He grabbed my hand, guiding it to his member. “Now baby, all you have to do is stroke it.”</p>
<p>I touched his cock, and it twitched, as I heard a grunt from the astronaut. I keep stroking it, trailing my fingers up and down. He moaned and hissed at my touch. I did this for a couple minutes. Soon, he forced my mouth around his cock, cumming into my mouth. </p>
<p>I wanted to spit it out, but I waited for commands. “Swallow Daddy’s cum~ Do as Daddy says~” With that, I swallowed every bit of his cum. </p>
<p>“My god…” Kaito pinned me to the bed. “Ever since I met you y/n, I’ve been jerking off to you every second I had a chance to~ You’re fucking georgous. You’re mine. All mine~”</p>
<p>Kaito lined himself up with my entrance. “You ready y/n?” I nodded. “If you want Daddy to stop~ scream out his last name. You know what that is, right baby?” </p>
<p>“Y-Yea” I replied shyly. “It's Momota.”  </p>
<p>“Good~” Kaito smirked, pushing his length inside of me. I hissed and moaned as he did so, adjusting to something so big. I’m really going to lose my virginity to the Luminary of the Stars. </p>
<p>“Y-You can move Daddy~” I moaned. “Heh heh… good~” Kaito grunted as he started to move. I moaned out for him as his speed increased. </p>
<p>“D-DADDY~” He found my g-spot. </p>
<p>“Heh… found it~” he smirked. Kaito growled and kept slamming into my g-spot. I moaned out for him as he wrecked my precious virginity. </p>
<p>“Who’s your Daddy~ Who do you belong to~ Say it~ Say it now!~”</p>
<p>“I-I’m yours!” Tears were forming in my eyes from all of the pleasure. “Y-You’re my Daddy! My big strong Daddy~ I belong to you~ Break me pleASE!”<br/>I screamed as I came. </p>
<p>Kaito came shortly after. We were both panting. I thought we were done, but Kaito started moving again. “H-Huh?!” I moaned out.</p>
<p>“You think we are done baby?~ Daddy’s gonna wreck you~ Daddy’s gonna fuck you until you pass out.” With that, he kept abusing my g-spot with his cock.</p>
<p>~~~~~~~~~</p>
<p>After around 15 rounds, I yelled out the safeword. “MOMOTA!”</p>
<p>Kaito stopped and pulled out. “What’s wrong? Are you okay y/n?” I tried to speak, but everything went dark as my eyes shut. </p>
<p>3rd Pov</p>
<p>Y/n was passed out on Kaito’s bed, cum dripping down from their pussy. ‘I see why they used the safeword.’ Kaito said, looking down at his passed out sidekick. Kaito dried off all the cum on y/n’s leg. He carried them bridal style and laid them in his bed. Kaito got himself cleaned up, and joined y/n in bed to go to sleep. </p>
<p>“Goodnight y/n. You took it so good baby~” With that. Kaito gave y/n a kiss goodnight, and went to sleep</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>